


Fever

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loses control and Levi is dangerously close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just PWP, guys. 
> 
> And I'm sure something with this premise has been written before but oh well. 
> 
> I was just in the mood for some bottom!Levi.

Credence. Certainty. Confidence. These things are important, especially for those who travel beyond the walls. To know how to improvise on the spot is the difference between success and failure. 

You can never predict. You can never know.

But Levi is good at this.

He is painfully good at this. It's why he exists and why he has not fallen while everyone around him has. It is why Erwin allows so much lead on his leash. It is because of this, even more so than the way he wields his blades or maneuvers through the air with precision. No, it is not only that he can kill that makes him valuable. It is because Levi is undaunted by his fear. He is without hesitation. He does not back down. He can devise and adapt. Change his projection in any situation. Even when something is wrong. 

He will make a decision, be it the right one or not.

He knows something is off the moment his arms wrap around Eren's chest to hoist him out of his burning titan flesh. Eren is conscious. One of his hands scramble up to pull at Levi's arm, the taut sinews of muscle preventing him from breaking free of Levi's grip. Levi shoves the blade still clutched in his other hand into the flesh at his feet so he can grasp Eren better as he struggles. Eren lost control of that form only moments before. He should not be awake. Did Hange not already determine Eren loses control when his mind shuts down?

How can he be awake?

Levi has exhausted his fuel in pursuit of Eren. They are far out of the training area and lucky Eren did not make it to a nearby village. Levi knew this experiment was a shitty idea. Hange made him transform the three days prior. Eren told them just this morning that he was not feeling well. 

They should not have pushed him.

Something is wrong.

They are five miles out, at least. They have fifteen minutes or more until the squads arrive. Eren is conscious but he cannot walk (or does not want to). He somehow feels heavier than usual, not just deadweight in Levi's arms. He drags Eren away from the steam still burning his eyes. To get a better grip and be able to maneuver Eren, he removes their gears and carries Eren into the cover of the tree line, removed enough from the stench of his titan corpse. He tries to speak to Eren but the only response he receives is babbling that, for all Levi knows, is not even their language.

When Levi crouches and begins to lay him on the ground - left arm still placed securely round Eren's chest, mindful of his slight struggles - Eren suddenly pivots his torso so his face is curled into Levi's shoulder. And he bites. Hard.

So used to breaking his own skin, his teeth tear through Levi's jacket and shirt to sink into his skin with frightening ease. Levi nearly drops him but stops himself when Eren's jaw doesn't relent. His skin will only tear worse if he pulls his arm away so he remains still, crouched on his knees with his arm gripping the back of Eren's jacket, muscles poised and prepared to pull him off the moment he has the opportunity.

What is he thinking? It's as though his titan form now has control of his human body. Does he want to eat Levi? That does not seem right. Eren has shown little interest in consuming humans, even when he's lost control. It's always kill kill kill kill. Destroy.

But was he not prepared to eat that titan bitch in the Capital?

Maybe this is something they need to consider.

Only Eren is not attacking him. He just sits there as though he is the one waiting for something to happen. Levi grabs at Eren’s hair with his free hand. He is bleeding, crimson splotches blooming across the sleeve of is left arm. "Hey." His voice is slow and low, trying to speak in a way Eren might understand, even in his delirious state. Eren's eyes are unfocused and he seems only absorbed in his task to simply hold on to Levi with his jaws. Levi pulls his hair taut, trying to force Eren to glance his way. "The _fuck_ do you think you're doing, kid?"

When Eren looks up at him, his eyes are not empty as Levi had believed. They are not filled with life, but neither are they dead. Levi suddenly understands exactly what it is awake in Eren right now and what it is that remains of this semi-conscious state. It is his bloodlust, his fury, his _hunger_ and nothing else. He just stares up at Levi; teeth still clamped on his arm and digging into his skin. Warm red blood runs down his jaw and trickles in rivulets across his throat. The hairs on the back of Levi's neck stand on end.

Silence.

The moment lets up when Eren looses his grip only slightly. Levi moves. Half a second. He forces Eren's face into the dirt, pushing his knee between Eren's shoulder blades to hold him still. But he is struggling. He is fighting. Levi is stronger than him still but Eren is putting everything he has into this fight. He is dangerous right now, even more so than when he is a titan. Levi cannot free him from this without destroying his human body. 

Should Levi try to knock him out? Can he be woken? Levi _can_ subdue him. No matter what form, he can subdue this monster. He can hold him here until Hange and their squad arrives.

But he doesn't.

Maybe he wants to let Eren take control of himself. Eren makes his best decisions when it's do or die. But Maybe Levi just wants to see what Eren will do.

His reasons do not matter. 

The decision is made.

He backs off of Eren and waits. It takes only a second for Eren to move, clearly intent on his goal already. He turns and grabs at Levi's harness, pulling him down with a strength Levi cannot remember him having before. His eyes are still half-lidded and tired but the smile on his face is feral. The ground meets Levi's back. His arms are held firmly above his head, with Eren moving over him like an animal. Levi's rarely (if ever) allowed anyone to dominate him this way, but as he looks up at Eren with limited options, heat spreads down to his toes. He has not forgotten he is Humanity's Strongest Soldier. He knows he can still overpower Eren. He can still gain control of this situation. It's not too late to turn back.

But he would probably have to break Eren's neck.

He won't.

Eren removes a hand from Levi's arm to trail it down Levi's side. Levi uses his newly gained freedom to fist his free hand in Eren's shirt and he pulls his knees up so he's straddling Eren's hips. " _This_ " He says, meeting Eren's hazy gaze "is what you wanted?" His voice is sardonic though his face betrays nothing. There is little recognition in Eren's eyes but the disturbing smile on his face remains, Levi's blood staining his teeth. 

It's not as surprising as is should be. Levi flashes back to all the nights he spent in silent vigil guarding Eren's cell. The nights he listened Eren's raspy breathing from his bed and heard his own name whimpered from his lips. He thinks of all the times he tried to see him moving in the dark under his covers. 

He thinks of how ashamed he felt.

This must be his retribution; Eren's tongue on his neck and along his throat, teeth lightly grazing every sensitive spot. He yanks at his cravat with his free hand so Eren can continue on to his collarbone, the juncture between his neck and his shoulder (and he really likes Eren on that spot _right there_ ). He runs his hand through Eren's hair and down the back of his neck, pulling and pushing his head where he wants him to go. And all the while his mouth is busy, Eren's hand does not sit idle and the straps on Levi's hips are pulled so forcefully they dig painfully into his skin. 

Lifting his hips, Levi tries to alleviate the discomfort and help Eren along, but his other arm still held firmly above his head stunts his range of motion. There is no evidence that Eren retains any superior strength in his human form despite his inhuman healing, but Levi thinks he very well might rip through the leathers at any moment. He uselessly pleads with Eren to _calm the fuck down_ but his complaints are so punctuated with gasps and silent moans it's unlikely Eren would heed them even if he were coherent.

Eren pulls so hard at Levi's jacket that he damn near dislocates his shoulder. Levi pushes at him harshly but he doesn't respond. He remains unfazed when Levi tries to grab him by the neck to pull him off and it's useless Levi doesn't have enough leverage on his back. He continues to half struggle and half bait Eren on, as the boy impatiently makes short work of pulling at Levi's pants as soon as his straps are unhinged. The ground beneath him is cool and damp (and fuck he does not want to be laying half naked in the mud) so Levi takes the initiative to roll over and up on his knees before Eren can protest. It's not a comfortable position but he feels that edge of certainty about where this is going and it's going to be uncomfortable no matter how he positions himself. 

Eren is fine with this and folds his gangly body over Levi to gnaw at his ears and lick the back of his neck. Levi leans down so his forehead rests against the crook of his left arm and closes his eyes. His cheek is wet from the blood still damp on his sleeve. Eren yanks his pants down to his knees along with his undergarments and Levi thinks this is it. If he's going to stop this from happening, now is his last chance. 

He's still not sure if he can do it without hurting Eren.

He's not sure he even wants to try.

Eren keeps their bodies pressed tightly together, his right hand clamped securely on Levi’s shoulder. All the hesitation that gets in the way of Eren's decisions when they are out in the heat of battle is gone. Every touch, hold, and shift of weight is sure and confident. Whatever primal desire he is acting on, Eren's body knows exactly what he wants to do to his Captain. His touches are firm and forceful, so at odds with the unsure and frightened boy Levi stood before when his team turned their blades against him. 

Perhaps because he’s never imagined himself in this position, but the heat he feels behind Eren's touch overwhelms Levi. He is a fever. The feel of his skin through his clothing and the air from his lungs are both agonizingly hot where he moves against Levi's body. His roaming hand squeezes between their bodies to unbuckle his own belts. Levi feels every movement of Eren’s knuckles brush against his backside Eren works to unbutton his own pants. 

The same hand caresses up Levi’s side and pushes his shirt up as far as the straps on his chest will allow. Eren’s mouth is hot on his back, warm breath tracing down his spine and back up to his ear. The hand on his shoulder migrates to his chest, pulls at his shirt. Hips grind against Levi's backside and Levi feels his clothed erection pressing against him. Eren is whispering things that Levi doesn't understand. He thinks he hears his name. _Does Eren even know who he is right now?_

Maybe Levi just wants to hear it.

At some point Eren has worked his pants down enough to press his cock against Levi's hip. He releases a heavy sigh against Levi's neck. The sound is shockingly arousing and there is a tightening in Levi's groin despite the absurdity of their situation. He shifts his body as best he can, still limited as he is being held tightly under Eren's weight. He manages to coax Eren to lean up and back far enough that his cock is settled between Levi's thighs. He squeezes is thighs together and begins undulating his hips in the hope to get Eren off this way.

It works for a few moments. Eren's hands tighten around Levi's hips nails dig roughly into his pale skin. Their breathing quickens and Levi shifts his weight to his left elbow and keeps his face buried in the crook of his arm. An unsteady hand wraps around his throbbing cock and he pumps himself, letting Eren's languid thrusts set his rhythm. 

He’s not sure why he’s doing this.

Eren pulls back and Levi immediately misses the contact. The warmth of his body is quickly replenished by his mouth once again trailing Levi's back going down down down and a finger presses against his entrance. Levi tells him _don't_ but Eren doesn't hear him or doesn't care and Levi squeezes his hand tighter around his cock, trying to distract himself from what he knows is coming. Eren's finger slips inside, followed by his tongue and _shit_ what the hell is he dong? He's not gentle or careful but his coordination is surprisingly accurate and Levi is shivering beneath him. The feel of that finger massaging him along with the tongue tracing the edge of his entrance makes him stroke himself faster. And faster.

Eren lets off far too soon and Levi groans in frustration, but then the head of Eren's cock is pressing firmly against his entrance. He braces himself again and focuses on the feel of his hand still squeezing his cock. He wants Eren inside of him and over him. He wants that tongue on him again doing filthy things and he wants to feel everything. He wants Eren to come on him, _Inside him_. 

He's no longer tense when Eren bites at the back of his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but certainly enough to leave a mark. Levi groans and it's so loud that even he cannot believe it's coming from his own mouth. He's there and almost ready to come but that is when Eren pounds into him, hard and fast. The hand he still had working himself slams onto the ground to catch his balance and he screams into his arm. He keeps his eyes clenched shut until the first wave of pain ebbs. Eren collapses over him with one arm around Levi’s waist, holding him in place. Levi cracks his eyes open and sees Eren's other hand pressed into the ground by his head. He grasps his fingers around Eren's hand, squeezing tightly to give him an anchor. He thinks he might break in half.

The breathing in his ear is loud and coarse. Levi bites his lip to keep from crying out again. There is a moment of panic when he picks up the sound of voices and horse footfalls somewhere in the distance. They are not far from the steaming remains of Eren's titan form and it won't take long to be found. He tells Eren to _fucking hurry_ despite knowing his demands are met with deaf ears. Somewhere amid his painful and frantic thrusts, though, Eren groans out a broken _Levi_. It's enough for his arousal to start to rebuild, despite the pain.

Levi tries to shift to better the angle but Eren is going so fast and so hard, there is little he can do. His right hand tightens around Eren's hand and he clenches his teeth. He tastes earth in his mouth and feels the grime on his palms. This is the last place he wants to be doing this. But...

His hand returns to his half-hard cock. He hears Hange calling for them somewhere not too far. He ignores it for a moment but the voice is coming closer. He calls back in response for them to _stay back_ and goddamnit he knows how his voice must sound and he's not even sure the right words came out (and he should have just stayed quiet a hoped to not be found because _fuck_ is he is going to pay for this later). But either their pursuers heed his warning or Levi manages to block them out because suddenly he doesn't hear anything other than Eren's groans and the pathetic and broken noises coming unbidden from his own throat.

Matching Eren’s pace is difficult because of the frenzied rhythm but when Levi manages, it helps. He thrusts into his hand with every push of Eren’s cock inside him. He likes it. He likes the way this feels. Uncomfortable as it is, he wants it to continue. He can feel himself getting so close again when Eren starts to slow. The hand on his waist loosens and Levi watches Eren’s other hand dig into the ground. 

Levi is certain he didn't climax. But if he is stopping…

He’s awake.

"Captain... I" Eren cuts his self off. His voice sounds so lost and confused. Distressed.

Levi clenches his jaw and continues to pump himself, pushing his hips backward when Eren starts to pull out. "If you stop now" Levi has to make deliberate effort to make his voice sound even, "I _will_ kill you." He pushes harder against Eren, eliciting a loud gasp from the boy. He moves his hips so Eren's cock slides back deep inside him. He sets the pace, trying to encourage Eren to move as well. 

"Captain- Please. I- _Oh._ " He stammers as his hips begin to move in tandem with Levi, perhaps of their own accord. "Why?"

Levi pulls himself upright and thrusts down on Eren's cock, pushing him fully back inside, while his left hand grapples for balance on Eren's thigh. He continues to touch himself, unwary that he is now on full display should the squads stumble upon them at any moment. It matters little though because Eren's breath comes quicker and his hands fist in the hem of Levi's shirt. "Am I hurting you, sir?"

"No." He lies with a shaky voice. Eren makes another choked noise behind him. "Do you feel good, Eren?"

Eren's arms circle around Levi's waist, pulling him more securely in his lap. He settles his face into the crook of Levi's neck. He pants against Levi's skin. "Y-yeah." 

"That's. Why." Levi lets out in a broken voice. "You're going. To finish this."

The grunts and low groans Eren emitted earlier transform into soft needy whimpers and moans. He's no longer saying Levi's name, only _Captain Captain Captain_ and Levi thinks he'd like to hear his name again but he likes this too and he moves his hand faster, rubbing his thumb over the crown and back down his shaft. He sets the pace for both of them, moving his hips against Eren. Eren is deeper inside him from this angle and Levi feels so full and he wants something else, _needs_ something. He squirms in Eren's lap, trying to find the right spot. He outright shouts when he finally twists his pelvis just right and hits it. White flashes behind his eyes.

"Fuck. _Right there_ , Eren!"

Eren's response is unintelligible but he's helping him move now, pushing upward when Levi pushes down and it still burns but he feels good too. Levi is answering Eren's whimpers with pathetic moans and he hates the way he sounds but he wants Eren to be louder and louder (and he's always so fucking noisy at the most annoying times so why is he not screaming in Levi's ear now?). 

Their movements are becoming more frantic and Erin pushes Levi slightly forward again to achieve more leverage. He's going harder, in and out, and it's hurting but Levi doesn't want him to stop and so he tells him over and over, though Eren's not stopping at all. One of Eren's hands reaches to rub Levi's inner thigh and moves up to massage his balls, his fingers rolling across with just enough pressure. Levi lets out a _yeah_ , to urge him on. Eren's hand continues upward and his fingers brush against Levi's where he continues to work his own cock. Eren presses his lips to the shell of his ear, " _Please._ "

Levi doesn't want to stop what he's doing because he's so _so_ close and he has the right rhythm and _fuck_ it feels good but he relents and lets Eren wrap his fingers around his cock, closing his own hand over Eren's. He helps him find the right speed and pressure and Eren is a fast learner because he has it right so Levi leaves him to it and reaches behind his head to grab a fistful of Eren's hair. When he pulls, Eren lets out an _oh god_ and he might say it a few times but Levi is only half-listening, telling Eren something that sounds similar or _just like that_ and _keep going_ and _more_. 

Levi comes first. His jaw goes slack in a silent scream as he coats Eren’s palm. Eren follows soon after and is far less quiet, the sound fitting of the monster he is. He lets Eren ride out the orgasm despite the unpleasant sticky feeling between his legs.

They both sit still in the quiet of the afternoon and Eren rests his forehead on Levi’s shoulder. Fortunately, they don’t seem to have an audience, though Levi is certain they _heard_. The only sounds that remain now, though, are their heavy breaths and the rustling of leaves above.

Lifting himself from Eren’s lap with a slight grimace, Levi speaks first. “Do you feel okay?”

“Hm?” Eren gives a sleepy response. “Yeah. Do you?”

“Sure.” Levi reaches for his discarded jacket, wishing he had something reasonable to clean himself off with. The jacket is ruined anyway though, where Eren ripped through with his teeth. He considers asking Eren for his jacket, just to be difficult.

“C-Captain.” Eren’s voice is small, his hand squeezing slightly against Levi’s hip. “You’re bleeding.”

“No shit.” Levi responds. Still facing away from the boy, he doubts Eren has even noticed the wound on his shoulder yet. He glances backward to see Eren chewing his bottom lip, eyes focused on the ground. Levi sighs and pulls at his clothing to start repositioning and fastening the leathers. “It’s fine.” Eren looks nowhere near convinced. He glances up at Levi only briefly but it’s enough time to see the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Levi looks away, busying his hands buckling his belt. “I’ll live. Now get dressed.”

Eren covers himself back up but makes no move to arrange his leathers and stays in place with his hands on his knees, shoulders trembling slightly. Levi moves to stand just in time to see Hange rounding Eren's titan remains with his and Eren’s horses in tow. Hange's gaping smile turns to a look of surprise and wide eyes when Eren and Levi are spotted. A hand goes up to stop the rest of the squad from following. Even if they didn't hear them moments before, Hange can deduce what happened from looking at them now. It does not stop the barrage of questions.

"Wow. How did it happen?! Even after his transformation?! Tell me _exactly_ what happened from the moment we lost sight of you!"

Levi looks back toward Eren, whose dirt-covered face is streaked with tears. He shoots Hange a deadly glare. "Give us a minute." 

Hange looks ready to fire back a retort but reluctantly nods and ties their horses off nearby, seeming to suddenly pick up on the sensitive atmosphere. Occasionally even Hange has moments of clarity. "I'll go get the med kit."

Levi watches Hange walk out of sight before he crouches down in front of Eren, who fixes his gaze intently on the ground. "Eren." he speaks sternly, grabbing Eren's chin to pull his face upward. Eren's face is dirty and spots of dried blood are splotched on his cheeks. His hair matted against his forehead and his skin slick with sweat. He is filthy. 

It doesn't matter. Levi swallows and closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. He kisses Eren hard. He needs it as much as Eren does. For a second, Eren tries to pull away but Levi locks a hand around the back of his neck to keep him still. The metallic taste of blood coats his tongue as he forces his way into Eren's mouth. Eren finally reciprocates, letting Levi lead. He's never kissed anyone before, Levi is certain.

Messy. Levi is keenly aware of the dirt under his nails (and other places dirt should never be he's sure) so he is unable to fully appreciate the way Eren fully draws himself into the kiss, the moment somehow far more intimate than what they shared earlier. The salty taste of sweat and tears linger on his tongue. 

It's disgusting.

But Levi thinks Eren might taste amazing when he's clean. 

He pulls away and stands, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Eren is looking up at him wide-eyed and expectant. He runs a hand through Eren's hair, pushing his bangs aside where they stick to his face. Patches of pink flesh still cling around his eyes where he was attached to his titan, but the monster from before barely remains. The boy sitting before him now is the one Levi remembers staring up at him all those months ago, in Trost.

Levi hopes Eren can see he does not regret this.

The moment feels far too heavy. "We need to head back," is all Levi can say. Eren just nods. They both pause for a moment, Levi's hand still resting against Eren's forehead. He's still warm, feverish, but his face is so earnest and clear. Maybe he should invite Eren to the bath with him when they return (where Levi may very well stay all night and into the next week). He doesn't want this to end here in this overgrown field. "Next time." He says pointedly, "Indoors. In a bed. like normal fucking people. Understood?"

"Next time, sir?" Eren's eyes go wide for a moment and he breaks into a genuine smile, despite his still-troubled eyes.

Levi scoffs. "Don't piss yourself from excitement." 

Levi is going to pay for this tenfold on the ride home. 

But he thinks he has made the right choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fuck did I just write?


End file.
